<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternity hangs on this moment by ThujaTreeSilverMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756415">Eternity hangs on this moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThujaTreeSilverMoon/pseuds/ThujaTreeSilverMoon'>ThujaTreeSilverMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThujaTreeSilverMoon/pseuds/ThujaTreeSilverMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul knows the look in her eyes. He has seen it before, many, many years ago on Naboo. Ahsoka might have been Skywalkers apprentice, but she is more like Kenobi than she could ever know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternity hangs on this moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Maul cuts down the Jedi without a second glance. His master will be very pleased to hear that his mission was successful. The scream makes him look up.</p><p>Of course, the apprentice is still there. A young man with auburn hair and a blue lightsaber. Just a no one in the grand scheme of things. Nothing compared to Maul and his master.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>The look on the man's face gives him pause. There is something about that Jedi, about that look...something of great importance. His eyes are blue, burning with desperate rage and grief. The force swirls around them like a thunderstorm. There is something Darth Maul Needs to know, to understand…</p><p>Maul shakes the feeling and the moment passes. He will kill this man and complete his masters mission.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
He holds out his hand to her and feels the weight of the choices that got them to this moment. Right now, they have the power to change fate. The young  togruta wasn't who he had expected to arrive on Mandalore. He knows better now.</p><p>Ahsoka Tano is desperatly important. Not a Jedi, not anymore, but no Sith either. She's powerful and willing to do whatever it takes. After all, she's more soldier than peacekeeper. More warrior than diplomat. The young woman is as much a product of this war as the clones outside the palace, whether she likes it or not.</p><p>Only together they can destroy Darth Sidious. Maul needs her help. So, when she asks about Skywalker, he answers her.</p><p>He takes one look at her face and knows. Maul knows this look. The burning blue eyes. This fierce, desperate desire to protect what's hers. He has seen it once before, many, many years ago on Naboo. Ahsoka might have been Skywalkers Apprentice, but she is more like Kenobi than she could ever know. </p><p>Ahsoka Tano loves her master and the galaxy will burn for it.</p><p>The moment passes and she makes her choice. For better or worse, Ahsoka has always been defined by her choices.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Kenobi holds him as he dies. When it comes to them, the force has always had a sense of irony. In his last moments, Maul remembers.</p><p>And he finally understands. He did not on Naboo, he did not on Mandalore, but he does now.</p><p>He remembers their faces. Enemies and allies alike. His brother, fighting until his last breath. Skywalker, eyes blue instead of yellow. The young togruta with the fierce spirit. The apprentice with the auburn hair. All of them long dead and gone, in one way or another. Just like Maul himself. </p><p>"He will avenge us"<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Many years later, Luke Skywalker watches his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, die. </p><p>Maybe Anakin would have known. Would have recognized the look on the apprentices face and remembered his own master and the young woman he raised himself. Anakin is dead, though. And Darth Vader doesn't remember anymore what it's like to love. What it's like to lose.</p><p>So, the moment passes, once again...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>